Abstract
by xxagent182xx
Summary: Vegeta. The Prince of Saiyans awoke to a cell with padded walls. Everything he knew is about to come crashing down. He was going insane... Or was he already insane. Chapter 1 has been rewritten.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters!

Agent: I've started rewriting this fic, my writing style has changed. Chapter one has been officially revised!

**AbStRaCt**

**ChApTeR oNe**

It wasn't normal for the Prince of Saiyans to wake up on cotton sheets. He tossed uncomfortably. He was used to his cool silk sheets. Even on the hottest nights, the sheets brought him comfort as he'd slide into bed, the sheets cool against his skin. He kicked the thin sheet off, funny – he recalled having different sheets and more blankets…He shifted his arm to wrap around his lover, Bulma. His arm found the bed, his fingertips grazing the wall. He grumbled slightly and cracked his eyes open, irritated Bulma was not there. It was still dark in his room. He rolled back over and reached blindly for the small lamp and his fingers found nothing. Odd….He hadn't broken it recently. He felt for the nightstand and still, emptiness.

Bulma must have finally gotten fed up and left his ass. He smirked; finally he would have some peace and quiet around the house. If she was still here, he'd give her a chance to beg for forgiveness for having the audacity of leaving him. They'd scream at each other then have a good round of angry fucking. A slightly exciting day for the Prince. He stretched his arms over his head, cracked his neck and got out of bed. The floor felt different beneath his feet, as if he was walking on a shitty mattress. It shifted under his weight as he walked. He staggered as he walked right into a wall. He grunted and frowned, reaching forward to find the wall again. He pressed into it, the fabric beneath pressed in. His eyes narrowed to slits. _What the fuck is this?_ He followed the wall around the puny room back to the bed. It had to be one fifths the size of his room. This is not an accommodation worthy of a prince! The question now, where exactly was he?

He traced his steps back through the day. Uneventful breakfast and coffee, boring conversations with his woman, sparring with that brat of a son, uneventful lunch, brief annoying phone call with Kakkarot (he can use a phone?), four hour jog, uneventful dinner, two hours of training, uneventful fucking with his woman, then blissful sleep. The phone call was strange; Vegeta was truly shocked Kakkarot could use a phone. He couldn't say he was listening to what the other Saiyan was saying, something about his bitch of a wife, Vegeta hung up once he got too bored. He did recall Kakkarot seemed upset. His training was far more important than anything he wanted the other saiyan to help with.

The most logic thing in this situation was of course he was still dreaming. He wasn't fighting; which narrowed it down to a damn nightmare. This was something new, normally most of his nightmares revolved around the numerous times he was killed in battle. Somehow, it felt real. He could feel the hot sheets, the plastic walls… he could practically smell them.

A soft voice reached his ears, a child giggling? He peered around the room, seeing and sensing no movement. Then a voice, muffled. The voice was familiar but the tone and syntax was different. His eyes followed the voice outside the wall until they came to a stop.

A sharp pain flared behind his eyes, he shut them as the darkness was suddenly lit up. A faint buzz from the florescent light filled his ears. _This is nothing. I've fought much worse than an annoying buzzing sound and too bright lights. _He slowly opened them again, the pain remaining as he took a step back from the wall and spun to take in the room. It was simple enough with only a small basic bed in the far right corner. There was no frame on the bed; the mattress was set on covered concrete. The same material adjourned the walls. The room was…Unsettling. The voices continued, the words too quiet for Vegeta to understand what was being said.

A monotone woman's voice spoke overhead. "Patient 27575261, step away from the door." Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He was a Prince, no one (especially not a woman) told him what to do. He returned his gaze back to the walls, following them until they reached an area where there was an outline of a door, not too far from where he was currently standing. There was a soft click and the door started to disappear behind the wall, he made a dash for it. He would escape this room, then beat the hell out of everyone in sight. He was to the door when he came face to face with a wall of glass and…

"Kakkarot?" He reached forward, his hand touching the thick glass. What the hell was he doing there? Did he have something to with this? What the hell was he wearing! Questions flooded his mind.

The other man regarded him silently for a moment. "Patient 27575261, I'm glad to see you're awake." He took a look at the clipboard full of papers in his hand. "It says here you've been progressing nicely your violent outburst have been minimal. It was recommended by your psychiatrist that you be moved out of confinement and with the others."

"My what?" Vegeta said breathlessly.

"Your Psychiatrist, Doctor Yume. He was concerned about your emotional well being after the last incident but he felt you would do better with social interaction. It is key to getting you back into society, which is our goal here." Vegeta was at a loss for words. Kakkarot was standing in front of him, in a neatly pressed suit and white lab coat but it was not him. Those were not his eyes. Kakkarot did not have lifeless eyes, they should be filled with kindness and revolting happiness This was…an android copy of him! Out to destroy him!

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. "You think you can fool me with this horrendous copy of Kakkarot? I thought the androids were more intelligent than this but your stupidity is amazing me."

Kakkarot's expression never changed. "Mister Begeta. I am the primary inpatient psychologist, Doctor Goku Son. I am neither Kakkarot nor an android. I am here to help you. There is no one named 'Kakkarot' here, I assure you." He brought the clipboard to his side. "This behavior is not acceptable here Mister Begeta, you know this. You were making such improvements." He sighed heavily and shook his head.

Vegeta's eyes widen in fury. He struck the glass as hard as he could, it didn't waver. His name was again wrongly repeated, fueling his anger. He screamed and hit it again and again, the skin of his knuckls splitting and bleeding. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! Don't fucking call me _Mister Begeta_ ever again! My name is Veeh-gee-tah!" The glass was littered with his blood but it still stood. It should be in a million pieces; this android should be nothing but a pile of wires and metal at his feet. Vegeta huffed in a deep breath. Where was his strength? He concentrated his ki, ready to go super Saiyan and kick some ass. He was disturbed when absolutely nothing happened.

"I've taken note of it, now if you're done with your tantrum, we can proceed with your daily medication. I will have my assistants restrain you if necessary. You don't want that do you Mister Begeta?" The Prince growled under his breath. Too tired to really fight. He was powerless and weak in this dream – A true nightmare.

"Good. Now step away from the door and sit on your bed. This will be easier if you comply." The glass moved sideways into the wall. Should he…try to escape? Knock them all down and run as fast as he could? In his current physical state…was this at all possible? The running part seemed a lot more interesting to him. And a lot more sane. Vegeta's hands fell to his side and he went back to the bed, sitting upon it. He would get some answers first and kill whoever is behind this. He was shocked at the two familiar faces to walk in, two pathetic Nameks: _Piccolo and whateverthefuckhisnameis_, the small green one. Vegeta's first instinct was to fight, that's what he does.

"Patient 27575261 needs some assistance with his medication." The three descended upon him. Their faces disturbingly void of any emotion. The Nameks took hold of his arms. "This is for your own good. This makes you feel better." A forced smile came to his face, nothing like Kakkarot's disgusting smiles. "This won't hurt at all!" He took a syringe from his coat and uncapped it. A deep blue glowing liquid filled it. Vegeta hadn't seen anything like that before. It was something he did not want coursing through his veins. He struggled with the Nameks trying to pull them into each other; to his dismay, his arms barely moved. Vegeta eyed the syringe warily. The Saiyan in front of him was not Kakkarot. If his memory served him, when Kakkarot saw a needle back on planet Namek, he had become a sobbing idiot and he wasn't even going to be given the needle. Vegeta had wanted to shove the thing down his damned throat to shut him the hell up. Low laughter filled his ears like a strange echo, like before. The copies mouths never budged. It was more chilling than if they would have. Who was laughing?

His arm was shoved by the android Piccolo and then his wrist held up. "I will not be put through these atrocities!" He pulled his arm in vain as he felt the sting of the needle not so gently pressed into his vein. The liquid quickly dispensed into his blood stream. He instantly felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. He felt an oddly gentle hand on his back.

"It's just a side effect of the medication; it will wear off in a minute." If only that damned third class Saiyan was really here, he'd take care of these pesky androids then they could spar. The Nameks released his arms and silently left the room, followed by the imitation Kakkarot. As the glass slid shut Vegeta's eyes met with this Kakkarot as he turned, an oddly wide grin on his face. Vegeta felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "We're glad you're here Patient 27575261. We want to help you. We want what's best for you."

"If you want me happy so badly, just let me the fuck out of here!" He started for the glass.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. You will hurt yourself and others, again. After today, I believe we will need to put you in a jacket to keep you safe. I will have a nurse come in and look at your wounds and bandage them. I'm very concerned about your outburst today. You've been doing well. I will have to let Doctor Yume know about this, he will be saddened by this news. If you behave, you can attend dinner this evening with the rest of the patients."

Vegeta laughed. "Behave? I'm not one to behave."

The fake Kakkarot's lips twisted into a horrid wide smile, "I guess you don't want to eat then. More food for the others. Less pain for me too." He gave a sharp nod. "Good day." With that, he walked from sight; the plastic padded wall taking his place.

Vegeta stared at the wall, trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened. This dream, Androids had taken him captive and were trying to fuck with his brain by making copies of his acquaintances and being creepy? It didn't make any sense, not that they ever did. Why were they going after him? Last time they went after Kakkarot? HA! They've finally realized who the strongest being in the universe was! Vegeta thought with a smirk. He found his way back to the bed; it looked less and less inviting with each step. In all his anger, he didn't notice the lights had dimmed. He lay on the bed, feeling the warm cotton under his hands. Once he got a look at the place he could devise an escape – no. He dropped that train of thought. This is a dream and he would wake up once he went to sleep. He willed his eyes closed but his thoughts wandered. If he found sleep, would be wake up to his bed and Bulma?

To be continued . . .


	2. 2

Abstract 

Chapter 2: The deepest cut

Vegeta felt a wave of déjà vu wash over him as his eyes slowly pried themselves open. Yet, this time he could see more than just black. He stared up at the white padded ceiling vaguely recalling the events of the day before (he suspected it was the day before) They slowly flooded his mind as he tried to shift and found himself unable. He groaned as he saw a white jacket on his body, his arms folded over his chest so he couldn't move. He cursed under his breath and still tried to free himself. Under any _normal_ circumstance he would have been able to easily tear the fabric from his body, but right now… this situation was anything but ordinary. He took deep breaths as he tried to sit up, but he only caused pains to shoot through his belly. He still couldn't understand what the hell was going on! His mind tried so desperately to sort through the mess of pieces and place them back together but it seemed as if none of the pieces fit, someone cut the corners… that someone is the one that put him into all this madness. And no matter what. He would escape from it. 

With a deep and worn sigh, he gave up. At least for now, he'd rest it off and once again hope that this is wall a dream an that he'd wake up in his warm bed. Trunks in his room playing video games, Goten mostly likely with him. Bura in her room putting makeup on trying to impress any guy that she could… just like her mother. He smiled at the thought of the blue haired scientist. He never truly loved the woman. Yes, he cared for her… but love? No, he couldn't love her. He had a feeling that at one point he may have and he knew that she had, but they were no longer together. They lived in the same house but they no longer shared a bed. She happened to be screwing Yamcha once again.

He rolled over onto his side and stared at the wall in front of him. He had figured that he was in a mental institution. And he had also found it odd that when he _slept_ that he had no dreams, no thoughts, it was only black. All he seemed to have was his thoughts. And even those seemed crazy to him.

He let his eyes slide shut, they felt like they were burning... they felt like he hadn't slept in days yet, he just woke up. He almost wished that the lights were off so he couldn't see those walls. They too mocked him because they held him in here. Not to mention the white jacket that held his arms tightly to his chest. 

His heart suddenly sped up. Someone was outside his door and he had a feeling that it was that Kakkarot look alike. He could hear the voices, there was two this time… but one seemed to be fading as if they were walking away. Footsteps stopped outside his door and he rolled onto his other side and sat up, waiting to see who was there to greet him this time. The door slid open and once again he saw wild black hair. A smile was on his face but it was fake. His eyes were completely blank. As if he was lost… or his soul had been ripped mercilessly from his chest. He could hear the other's voice through the glass. 

"Good morning Mister _Begeta_." Vegeta scowled as the Kakkarot impersonator said his name wrong yet again.

Vegeta clenched his jaw, normally it would be his fist but at the moment that was pointless. "It's **Vegeta** dammit- get it right!" 

"Sure." This time the man on the other side didn't hold a clipboard. If he was even a man… he could be a figment of his imagination for all he knew. And he really hoped that he was. "Today's your lucky day, you get to go for a walk… _with me_." Vegeta felt a smile tug at his lips but it quickly faded as he heard the last part. He knew that Kakkarot was just fucking with him. He was deliberately trying to anger him. "I trust that you won't try anything stupid…" Vegeta gave a sharp nod, anything to get free from this hell like room. "Good. I'm going to open the glass I want you to stand up and don't move until I tell you to." Vegeta nodded again, although he hated being told what he had to do, he'd deal with it if he got to walk outside- then he would make a dash for it.

The man on the other side pressed in a code and the door slowly opened. Vegeta stood where he was. A new scent filled the air And it seemed to blind all his senses. That smell was Kakkarot. No human could pick it up, only a Sayian- or another alien that had heightened senses could smell it. He could never say exactly what the scent was but it was sweet like sugar but it also had some spice to it. Reminded him of ginger bread cookies... He shook his head to rid himself of the thought as Kakkarot stood in front of him. "I'm going to take this jacket off of you, but if you try anything there are guards outside of the room waiting for you." 

"Fine." 

Kakkarot undid a few latched that held the jacket on and his hands were freed. And soon the annoying jacket was gone. "There. Now we can begin your routines again." 

Vegeta's eyebrow lifted in curiosity. "Routines? You act as if I've been here for some time." Kakkarot didn't answer; he just motioned for Vegeta to begin walking. With a sigh Vegeta began moving, Kakkarot walking at his side. Vegeta glanced around the area; apparently these people had a thing with the color white. Even the loose pants and shirt he worse were white. He vaguely wondered where the other patients were… it seemed as though he was the only one there beside Kakkarot and the Nameks. 

Vegeta's thought went to how he got here in the first place. Nothing came to his mind and those pieces were still strewn about his brain. There was nothing there. He recalled everyone… who they were but he couldn't figure out what he was doing last. A door opened as he was lost in thoughts and he walked outside, Kakkarot still walking next to him. 

The Prince of Sayians looked upon his hands… something about them was different… he eyed them and was frightened by what he saw. White bandages on his wrists. He could see the blood that still tried to leak through. He gasped lowly as he stared at them and stopped walking.

"Mister _Begeta_…?" He looked up to a concerned face, but eyes that still said nothing. 

"When… when did I do this?" His voice quivered but he shed no tears. He would never try to kill himself. Never. But from the looks of it he did and failed miserably. 

"Two days ago."

"How long have I been here?" Vegeta tried to search for any memory of this happening, but there was nothing. 

"Almost three years. Do you not remember?"

Three years. Three years? How the hell could he not remember anything that happened in those 3 years! Vegeta shook his head saying _no_ and in denial. 

"Sometimes when terrible things happen to people," Kakkarot took Vegeta's wrist in his hand gently. "Like this. People shut out everything before it happened. You almost died, I would say that it was a traumatic experience that I hope to never have to deal with again. And I'm sure on your part that you don't want to either." He gave a small smile and let Vegeta's hand free. It fell back to his side. Had that been it? No… it couldn't have been. Then why… Kakkarot? 

"Then how did I know who you are?"

Kakkarot laughed. And that made his stomach twist, the laugh was exactly like his rivals… "You've been here for three years I'd hope that you'd know what your doctor's name is." 

NONONONO! It can't be true! Vegeta's mind screamed and he wanted to too. But he held it in. 

"Did you know me before this?" Kakkarot shook his head. "Why am I here?" That question seemed to be the most important.

"I'll tell you while we walk, ohkay?" He didn't wait for Vegeta to answer; he began walking, Vegeta at his side. "You were brought here three years ago…" Vegeta was a bit agitated by this, he already knew that. A new aroma filled his senses. Grass… freshly cut grass. He smiled slightly at this as he continued walking and listening. "Your wife brought you here after you started hallucinating that you were a Prince from some planet…" 

"A wife? I was married!" Vegeta exclaimed. He had never been married. And he hoped he never would. 

"Yes, to Bulma Briefs. She's a famous scientist. We ran some tests on you and you truly believed that you were from this planet called oddly, _Planet Begeta_." Vegeta found nothing odd about that. "You attacked everyone you saw even your wife and kids, claiming they were human… when you yourself are a human."

Vegeta was amazed by how realistic it seemed. But he knew in his heart that it wasn't. 

"Since you've been here you have called me Kakkarot. And every time I explain to you who I am. You had begun to calm down but then you tried to commit suicide, luckily Goten was there to help-"

"Goten! Your son works here too!" 

"My son? I think you're mistaken. I don't have any children, my wife… she passed away before we ever really had the thought it through completely." His voice lowered as he said this and Vegeta hated to bring up a bad memory… Vegeta suddenly shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? This was not a real person! The man that was walking next to him was a figment of his imagination. The real Kakkarot was probably sleeping or eating at this very moment. Safe in his house with his family just like he really was. Maybe… maybe if he played along he could start to understand all of this mess and wake up. But even that seemed so farfetched. Everything felt so real under his fingertips…

A voice sounded to the right of him. It sounded as if Kakkarot- his doctor was in pain. He turned towards him but there was no emotion on his face. "Did you say something?"

"No…" Vegeta felt as if this was a lie, but what would he be lying about? Oh… he had a headache _big whoop_. Maybe he was too tough to say anything about a headache bothering him. He suspected that it had to be that. Kakkarot spoke again. "After this you'll have game time with some of the other patients. That sounds nice doesn't it?"

"Sounds just dandy…" Vegeta mumbled and they headed back to the building. He still had not seen any other people here. And that puzzled his greatly. "Where's everyone else?" 

His doctor smiled at him. "They're with visiting family members. You didn't have anyone here to see you so I decided to let you get some fresh air. Most patients don't go outside too often." Vegeta felt thankful and almost sorry that he had suspected that the man was so evil. But he was so different the night before… just the thought of last night sent shudders through his body. 

"Why didn't I have any… visitors?" 

There was brief sadness on Kakkarot's face but it was gone as quick as it came. "Your family moved far away from here." Vegeta gave a nod. His _real family_ would never do such a thing. 

They entered the building and Vegeta felt a tinge of unease. Other patients. He hoped they weren't too crazy but that seemed as farfetched as all of this did. After walking through a maze of halls in utter silence, they reached a door and Doctor Goku pushed it open and they both went inside. "Try not to get too out of hand…" 

"Are you leaving?" Vegeta said, his voice almost frantic. He didn't want the other male to leave his side, even if he wasn't the _real Kakkarot_ he still felt secure. 

"No, I'm just going to be over here." Vegeta nodded sharply and faced all the people. Some that were watching TV, playing video games, and chatting. Others he couldn't really tell. He slowly moved towards the group and instantly he saw a familiar face. His throat tightened and was suddenly dry as he stepped next to the black haired woman. 

"C-ChiChi?" 

To Be Continued…

Agent 182: Buhahaha… cliff hanger- gotta love them! Wow, I updated this quick! Yeah! I'm proud of myself for that! I should be updating Abhor next I think… then Abstract kinda back and forth between the two. But other updates may appear too. Hopefully Get Psycho if we're lucky X.X I love that fic too! There have to be my 3 favorite fics to write! Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	3. 3

Abstract

Chapter 3: Crazed doctors

It almost didn't surprise Vegeta to see ChiChi there. He had always thought the woman was crazy but the fact that she was in a nut house proved that she was.

He glanced over her and saw a lost look in her glazed over eyes. Her hands were gripped tightly around her drawn up knees and she rocked back and forth, her head jerking every few rocks. He could tell there was something seriously wrong with her but he didn't know what and did he really even want to know? No, he didn't. But he couldn't help but feel intrigued… He moved around her and stood in front of her, saying her name sternly yet softly. Her eyes seemed to notice him but only lost words left her trembling lips.

"You…. You can't save us… he can't save us… lost… lost… lost fo-forever…." He stared at her unable to find any words to leave his lips. Drool dribbled silently from her lip as she tilted her head at him. "Vehhhh…" She began to say his name and her shoulder pulled away in the other direction and her brown eyes began to twitch uncontrollably. Vegeta's eyebrows knitted together. He knew the bitch was crazy- but not this fucking crazy! He took a step back and noticed her voice had died off to a low high pitched sound… His hands were brought to his ears as he tried to shut out the annoying and head splitting sound.

"SSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUTTT UPPPPPP!" He screamed over her voice easily.

Her eyes seemed to blink back into focus as much as they could which wasn't much. Her slumped shoulders relaxed into the couch she sat upon.

A voice from behind him caused his heart to beat loudly in his chest. "_Mister Begeta_… I will not have to patronizing the other patients…" Vegeta cast a look over at the man that mocked him. His eyes seemed to have slightly changed... he could barely read a emotion in those dark orbs… it looked like… pain?

Pain?

PAIN!

What the hell from! He almost didn't care but somewhere in the back of his mind or was it his heart… he really did care. When he looked at the other male it was Kakkarot he saw… and that pissed him off.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "She was harassing me if anything." He glanced back up to the dark eyes but the pain was now gone and it confused him to no extent. He had recalled his doctor being in slight pain… but from what? Everything was wrong and he had to know how and why the fuck it was like… _this_…

He spared one last look at ChiChi, who had begun crying, tears staining her cheeks a light pink; and he walked past a silent Kakkarot. He seemed to be thinking of something, his eyes staring off….

All these people were crazy! Even his damn doctor- that happened to look like Kakkarot- no- EXACTLY like him! He just wanted to pull his hair and scream.

A gasp came from his doctor and he seemed as if he woke from some strange nightmare. He blinked his eyes rapidly, his chest heaved, and there was a slight sweat at his brow. His hair shook as he tried to clear his mind.

Vegeta stared at him wondering what the fuck was going on. Right now, he wanted to back in his warm bed, sleeping… that sounded like heaven right now… compared to this hell…

"_Mister B_-Vegeta…? It's time... time for you to go back to your… your room…" Vegeta's eyebrows were together as he heard his doctor's suddenly worn voice. Something was up with- Kakkarot fell to the ground- clutching his temples another cry leaving his throat.

Before Vegeta could move the Nameks were suddenly there and picking him up. "What the hell is wrong with h-" He was jerked back by someone and he fought as they dragged him back towards his so-called room. He could barely see Kakkarot but he did manage to see his eyes were glazed over, tears fell from them and drool was hanging from his parted lips.

"LET ME GOOOO!" Vegeta screamed and tugged futilely against the guards. He watched as the Nameks threw Kakkarot into a cell next to his shutting the door behind him. Why... would they? Isn't he the doctor? He yelped as he was suddenly shoved into his cell- he finally caught sight of blue hair and- Bulma? His heart sped up as he saw the cruel grin on her face as the glass separated them.

"Hello _Mister Begeta_. I'm your new doctor… Doctor Son is… to say the least not capable of being your doctor anymore so he was removed from the position…" She hissed the words. Her usually cheerful voice was etched with hate.

Vegeta blinked a few times, wondering what the hell just happened… his doctor went crazy and looked like ChiChi had… what the fuck is going on? His fist hit he glass and he screamed, his rage feeling his whole being as he tried to get free from the cell. The woman on the other side just laughed and turned away. Vegeta couldn't grasp what was going on- not that he could before- but more than ever his mind was reeling. He hit the wall again and clutched his teeth.

He had to be dreaming… this had to be some sick dream world that he was in… it made sense. Well, more sense than anything else that had flashed across his mind…

There was a short silence and he jumped s he heard Kakkarot's voice. It was low and weak but he heard it.

"Veh-Vegeta?" The Prince moved close to the opposite wall.

"Kakkarot what the hell is going on?" His voice was muffled but the other Sayian heard it.

"I… I don't know… I just… I was… I don't know what I was doing but I wasn't here… but now I'm here… I…I feel so… so tired…….." His words lowered and Vegeta could tell that they had given him something to make him fall asleep. The other Sayian must have been too disoriented to see the needle.

Vegeta felt sick to his stomach. Everything as getting worse by the millisecond. He should have ran while he had the chance! But then at the same time he was almost glad he didn't. Kakkarot was here and it was him… the doctor that looked like him must have… He didn't know… _dammit_! He hit the glass again and there as only silence on the other side. With a deep sigh, he turned away from the glass and moved towards his bed. He laid upon the cold bed and let his eyes closed. He didn't want to sleep but there was nothing better to do. There would be no sweet dreams; there would be nothing but emptiness and uninviting darkness… or so he thought…

To be continued…

Agent 182: awe... short chapter eh? Yeah thought so too. I thought a lot of stuff happened in it and I didn't want your little minds to blow up from too much info so, it was short to save you from injury! Heh heh. Yeah still confusing I know. But it will come together sooner or later and thanks to everyone that read and reviewed!


	4. 4

Abstract

Agent 182: I read a review I received and it gave me the motivation to continue. I felt the need to write. I had started writing this chapter a long time ago but it is lost in the trash can on my parents computer. I had the chapter planned and I think I was almost done with it but without a thought I pushed delete and it's gone. It saddens me now that I did that but then again... not really. I'm sure this will be so much better than the original. I hope you enjoy it... The confusion only gets worse as mine does.

Chapter 4: Wasted life

Colors swirled down a drain as he held his wrists over it, watching the deep crimson, staring at in. He was numb to the agony that was caused as he tore apart the thin flesh of his wrist. The only pain he could feel was the one at his chest. The one eating him alive, crushing his bones and laughing at his utter misery. He could only end it. It was all he wanted to do. Take the easy way out. End it.

He never felt his knees go weak and he never felt any pain. There was nothingness. The same thing that his heart was. There was a hole in his chest where his damn heart should have been and he had ripped it out of his chest so long ago and hid it in a metal box with a lock on it and once he let someone inside... he shut it on them and watched them suffer with a smile on his face.

The crimson was his life. It was all that kept him alive and with a simple slash of a knife it was fading as fast as it had came. He had let the blade slide deeper through the thick tendons and stopped as the silver nicked at the pearly bone. He had done this to both of his frail wrists mercilessly. A laugh escaping his lips as his life splattered into the sink and he pressed his arm down and more warmth was freed from it's cage. All his hate was gone. All of it was leaving his body. His sanity had already left and all he had was hate and it was red. He had to rid himself of it. Frantically, he grabbed for the blade again slashing over and over more blood- more- and more spilling free, draining.... draining away his life. Oh god how good it felt. Soon it would be over and he could smile... oh how he could smile....

Hazed ebony eyes snapped open. As they had so many times before. They stared at the soft ceiling and he felt tears at his face. Tears he hadn't known had been shed. He wiped the damning tears away and the fabric upon his wrists brushed across his face.

He could still see the red threatening to bleed through yet it stayed within, not wanting to be freed. Wanting to be bottled up within the prince. Or so he thought....

Was he what he had always thought? A magnificent proud Prince of the Sayians? He could only ponder the thought. He needed... he didn't know what he needed. Maybe he needed to be here with the rest of the psychos. He sighed heavily and sat up, his whole body felt as if it had been ran over twice by one of those damn cars. His eyes were now at the blankets upon himself. They white stood out against his golden skin.

Was he really crazy? Did he belong here? Was he a Prince? Was he even a fucking Sayian? His hands caught in his hair as he screamed. He screamed until his voice seemed to fade to nothing. Just as he was. Nothing.

He collapsed against the bed and felt a sense of relief. His anger had left him but not his hate. It still lingered in his mind and bit at it with confusion.

"I see you're finally awake." A feminine voice said from behind the glass. His eyes hesitantly moved towards it but he already recognized that voice. Bulma. The woman who had been his wife... or so he thought...

"What do you want bitch?" He growled and narrowed his eyes at her.

She only laughed lowly. "Nothing you can give me. I was just wondering if you wanted to have some breakfast or would you rather rot in there, ever so slowly. And believe me I'd let scum like you die in a millisecond." Vegeta stared at her for a moment then got up. He was sick of this damn room and the whole 'everything has to be white' thing. He felt sick as he saw he was wearing white still... those stupid fucking white pants and shirt.

The door opened in front of him and 2 guards grasped a hold of him. 2 Familiar faces. The Nameks. He smirked at them and said lowly, "I know what you are." They didn't seem to hear him but he knew they heard him loud and clear. AS he was led he looked into the room where kakkarot had been but frowned deeply to see it empty. A door was open and he found himself where he had been with Kakkarot the day before and that damn psycho bitch ChiChi.

His eyes scanned quickly as his arms were released. "Behave this time... human." The last part was hissed and he turned quickly just to have the door slam shut. He heard the gasp and the sound of silverware and plastic hitting the white tile. He knew who it was... He swiftly turned to see Kakkarot, the plate he had held in his hands had slid free and were now across the floor, his food smashed against the tile in a disgusting mess.

"Veh... Vegeta..." The words were soft to the prince's ears as he neared.

"Kakkarot.... this place... where the hell are we?"

"I..." Kakkarot seemed as confused as he was, possibly more. "I was home... just.... then nothing. There's nothing... there's nothing here... it's as if most of my thoughts are gone... I-"The younger Sayian's words were cut off as he was jerked backwards by a strong arm.

Vegeta's eyebrow cocked. "What the hell are you doing?" He looked upon his eldest son Trunks.

"You two are not allowed to communicate with one another in anyway." Vegeta growled as he heard this.

"I don't think so." His eyes narrowed. "I do whatever the hell I want and I _want_ to talk with him! Now release his arm!"

Trunks only smiled at him, but this smile was not his son's smile... his blue eyes were lost... that wasn't his proud son. "This can be easy or this can be hard. You can stop speaking with him and everything will be ohkay or... he can be sent into solitude away from everyone else to wallow in his insanity. He is crazy you know... just as you are." His eyes that were once like the blue sky seemed to have been darkened by hate and another unidentifiable emotion. Was it vegeta who was crazy or was it them?

Vegeta thought it through. Would it be worth it....? He shook his head. "Fine. You win..." But Trunks didn't win, oh it was anything but that. Vegeta wouldn't give up so easily. He was Kakkarot's prince he sure the hell wasn't going to let them take his subject away from him!He watched as crystals fell from Kakkarot's eyes and trailed down his face. "Everything will be fine Kakkarot."

"His name isn't kakkarot. It's Son Goku! Get it right. The next time you say that blasphemes name he'll be in solitude... and Begeta... stay away from him."

Vegeta stared after the two as trunks led Kakkarot away from him. Why was he not permitted to talk to Kakkarot? He didn't understand. Right then he knew someone was fucking with his mind. He knew it. A voice came from his right and he looked to see ChiChi blinking repeatedly. He stared at her as she rocked her body, her arms wound around herself protectively. They slowly moved away and towards him, in a blur of white her hands were tightly at his throat squeezing. Cutting off his air and shoving it from his lung. Oh god no....

To be continued...

Agent 182: Thank you for reading and special thanks for the reviewers


End file.
